Hands
by daughter of the fifth house
Summary: There is a reason why Jamie Kirk avoids her physicals. It's because of Leonard McCoy's hands – and how she reacts to them. (fem!Kirk/Bones)


**Hands**

Summary: There is a reason why Jamie Kirk avoids her physicals. It's because of Leonard McCoy's hands – and how she reacts to them.

* * *

It was that time again.

Actually, it was the after already.

Captain Jamie Kirk wondered why Doctor Leonard McCoy hadn't shown up on the bridge or in her ready room, lecturing her about missing her physical.

But nothing. He hadn't shown – he hadn't complained.

Her shift ended and Jamie slowly strolled towards her quarters – and froze on the spot.

Leonard was leaning against the wall next to her door, having his arms crossed. "So, do I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you to Medbay or are you following me willingly?"

Jamie grinned and also crossed her arms. "That would be assaulting the captain."

"Not if it's due to medical reasons."

"But if the captain's healthy?"

"Well, that's exactly issue. Are you? I need to find out." He made two steps towards her and gave her a piercing glance.

"You know that I'm always healthy, Bones."

He ignored her words. "What will it be? Walking or being carried?"

Jamie held his gaze and amusement lit up her face. "You wouldn't dare."

He arched his eyebrows. "Sure about that?"

"It's only been _one_ day."

"And last time it took me a week to get you to Medbay. Won't have that this time."

"I'm fine. I don't need a physical."

He laughed. "Why are you always like this, Jamie? What are you afraid of?"

Jamie startled a little. He meant it as a joke, not knowing he was on to something. "Nothing", she said quickly. "I just think it's a waste of time. It's not necessary doing physicals every six months."

"It's Starfleet. It's mandatory", Leonard insisted.

"It's silly."

"Walking or being carried?" he repeated. "Your choice."

"You wouldn't dare."

A smirk flashed over his face. "Watch me."

And before she could reply, he had already swept her up and thrown over his shoulder. She just managed a surprised yelp.

"Bones! What the hell?!" she yelled, while his was heading with her towards the turbo lift. "Let me down!"

"No", he said coolly, holding her kicking legs.

Jamie tried to move so he would have to let her go. But his grip was to firm. She was actually impressed.

And, well, a little turned on.

Which was exactly the point and problem. She avoided the physicals because of his hands. His wonderful, distracting hands.

She remembered her first physical and how amazing his hands had felt on her skin. She knew he was the one man she could not start something. Because if it was just a fling or wouldn't work out, she would've lost her best friend. That risk was too high. So she avoided physicals or switched doctors. But that wasn't possible on the Enterprise, because the CMO himself had to do them per Starfleet orders.

They made it to the turbo lift without encountering any crew members. The lift was empty, too.

"I warn you, Bones", she told him inside, struggling again.

Leonard chuckled, still holding her over his shoulder.

She banged with her fists and palms on his back, trying again to make him set her down on her feet. "Let me go! That's an _order_ , Doctor McCoy!"

"Per Starfleet regulations as Chief Medical Officer I hereby overrule the captain's orders."

She huffed. She almost was stunned. He'd never done that before.

"Sorry…" he said genuinely, but still firmly.

The thing was – he probably wouldn't have done that with any other captain. But he knew her well enough to know that everything would be alright afterwards. She just had to get over with the tests and then she would calm down. Hopefully.

Jamie huffed again when the doors opened and he started walking again.

This time there were some crew members. She couldn't see them, but heard some conversations stop and some surprised gasps.

"If you don't let me down right now, I'll scream as long as it takes for security to get here", she threatened.

"It's alright, folks." Leonard ignored her, talking to the people in front of them. "Just bringing the captain for her physical to Medbay."

"I ordered you to let me go, Doctor McCoy!" she yelled.

"And I overruled you as CMO!"

Now Jamie saw the ensigns when they passed them. They seemed to be shocked and amused at the same time.

She wiggled again and Leonard had to tighten his grip. He repositioned one hand that landed on her ass now.

Jamie blushed a little, glad he couldn't see it. She also was glad her uniform dress was by some miracle in place and covered her ass. His hand was over the fabric – and felt way too good.

" _Let. Me. Down_." She made a sound of annoyance again.

And suddenly – he set her down.

She glared at him and noticed only a moment later she was standing in the middle of Medbay. All eyes were on her and the doctor.

"Back to work, everyone. The captain's here for her bi-annual physical", he said casually.

"No, I'm _not_ ", she declared, attempting to walk off.

Leonard grabbed her left upper arm and pulled her into a private room, blocking the door, so she couldn't escape. "Do I have to lock it?"

Jamie's first instinct was to say yes and threaten him again with security. But she finally threw her hands in the air, knowing it could only get worse from here. "Fine. Let's get this over with. You have half an hour. Then I'm out of here."

He chuckled and was relieved. "Deal. See, that's a good compromise."

Jamie just glared at him and sat down on the bed.

"You stay here and I pick up a tricorder and a few other things."

She remained silent and watched him disappear for a few moments. She also heard him telling a nurse that he didn't want to be disturbed.

Leonard noticed Jamie had relaxed a little when he returned. "You alright?" he asked gently, feeling a little bad.

She shrugged. "Yeah…"

He stepped closer and activated a screen on a computer terminal next to the bed. He pulled up her file, then started scanning her with the tricorder.

She braced herself with her arms on the edges of the bed and dangled her legs.

"You blood pressure is elevated."

Jamie rolled her eyes. "You don't say."

"I'm sorry… That's my fault."

"Yes, it is", she said quietly.

She was already calmer. But she was also getting nervous now, because there would soon be the part with him asking her to take off her uniform dress, confirm the readings and check with eyes and hands what the tricorder told him.

Jamie already caught herself staring at his hands. She suppressed a whimper. What an irony – she wanted feeling them on her skin, but she couldn't bear only feeling them for a few minutes and only for medical reasons. This was so screwed up.

"The readings are fine. And you're blood pressure is already going down."

"Good."

"I'm turning around so you can take off your uniform."

"Whatever." She tried to sound snarky, but it was almost soft. She took off the uniform dress and sat down again. "Ready."

Leonard turned back around, hesitating for a moment and looking at the computer screen again. Unnoticed by her he took a deep breath and tried to not let his gaze wander too long over her skin… her thighs…. her cleavage… He forced himself back into doctor mode. "I'll make it quick. I'm sorry you hate the physicals so much. I wished you would talk to me about the reason. I wanna try helping you."

"I… can't…." She sighed. This was so messed up.

"You can always talk to me."

"I know… But not about this." Saying the words made it sound a little silly. Of course she could, if she wanted to. But she didn't have the courage. Her stubbornness added to that.

The doctor was taking at blood sample and gave her a confused look. He got an apprehension. He realized she only got that adverse to physicals over time. It hadn't been always like that. "Did… Did someone do something to you?" he asked carefully.

Jamie startled a little. "God, no." She shook her head. "No, nothing like that."

Carefully Leonard ran a hand over her arms, checking if on her skin was everything alright.

Jamie shivered a little. It felt so nice. She hated that she reacted like that to him.

"I'll be done in a minute, Jamie", he said gently, taking a look at her legs now. "I just have to check if your lymph knots are normal. Then I'll call a nurse for the breast exam and the gynecological tests." He ran his hands over her shoulders to her neck, finding the lymph knots.

Jamie unwillingly shut her eyes and let out a little gasp. These hands… on her skin…

"You okay? Everything alright?" he asked worried.

Her eyelids fluttered open again. "Y-Yeah… sorry… I…" Her breath was a little irregular and it didn't exactly help that his hands were still on her neck.

And even worse – his face was awfully close now.

Her cerulean blue eyes were all wide. They locked with his, unable to do anything else.

Jamie felt her heart racing and noticed that he could feel her pulse at her neck.

Leonard's eyes went wide, too. Realization slowly sunk in. Elevated heart rate, wide pupils, nervousness… "Jamie…"

Her breath hitched a little, when his thumbs caressed her jaw and cheeks. She only felt by know that her legs were parted and he was standing closely to her between her thighs. Her body was betraying her. Big time.

"It's me… Isn't it?" he spelled it out, blinking in surprise. "You're avoiding your physicals because of me."

Her breath was heavy and she wasn't able to get a word out.

"Oh, Darlin'…"

Her lips opened in surprise about that term of endearment.

Leonard's hand wandered further along her neck and he slowly closed the distance. Their lips met in a sweet and gentle kiss. He felt Jamie leaning in and smiled into the kiss.

"I'm so sorry…" she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "Your hands are…" She exhaled heavily. "I didn't want to risk our friendship. I was afraid you would think I only wanted a fling."

He smiled warmly. "You could have asked", he teased a little. "You know how to articulate yourself. It was very prominent in the corridor and the turbo lift."

She unwillingly smiled, too. "When it comes to you… to _feelings_ … I get afraid and cowardly."

"Don't be…" Leonard kissed her again. "I actually have a similar problem." He got even closer and she felt what he meant through her black non-regulations panties. "Doing your physicals was a sweet torture. Only being allowed to touch as a doctor…"

Now her self-consciousness took back control and a smirk tugged on her lips. "Not anymore."

"Not anymore", he confirmed, letting his lips descend on her neck. He found a sweet spot immediately, making her gasp and writhe.

His hands wandered lower, trailing along her sides and coming to rest at the swell of her breast. He traced along the fabric, hesitating a little.

Losing the last of her doubts and fears, Jamie's hands started some exploring of their own. They found his neck and her fingers dug in his hair, this time drawing a pleased gasp from him.

"I think we can refrain from calling a nurse", she whispered seductively, stealing a kiss.

He chuckled and one of his hands found the clasp of her bra on her back. The fabric was gone a moment later, accompanied by a moan from Jamie.

Leonard sucked in his breath at the sight. His fingers were on her newly exposed skin. They moved to her nipples, making her moan and throwing her head back.

She felt his hands wander to the hem of her panties. "Wait."

He gave her a confused look, afraid if she'd changed her mind.

"We can't have sex in Medbay", she suddenly stated, responsibility kicking in.

He laughed. It was relief - and: "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

Jamie pushed him back playfully and put on her bra again, followed by her uniform. "My quarters. Five minutes", she told him with seductive smirk and rushed out.

Leonard looked after her, trying to grasp what was happening. With a smile he updated her file with the readings he had and gave the blood samples to a nurse.

"I'll be off for today."

"Have a nice evening", the nurse said.

He suppressed a grin. "I will."


End file.
